The Bruja
by Music
Summary: You know that little problem Jesse has? you know, him being dead? Well there just maybe a way to fix that.... PLEASE read and Review.


****

The Bruja

Disclaimer: Oh, come on. You know the drill. Don't make me do this. Please?

Dedication: To the not-so-new- newbe, LiteHawk. Dude, I maybe an Albino Shortcake with an Attitude but you're a little twit. Your gonna scream if you ever read this. J Also to the forthcoming FanFiction writer Who- Used- to- be- known - as- KnightWriter. (Sorry, I can't spell your new name.J ) 

Author's Note: Bruja Spanish for Witch. This very fluffy. This is also my first Mediator fic. Any questions?

Feedback: Come on review, All writer crave it.

The Bruja looks me up and down. She smiles a secret smile.

"I asked you here for a reason, Hector." She says in a Vanilla smooth voice.

I groan. Bad enough that my great nephew was a Mediator, God rest his soul, but his Granddaughter had to practice the Craft.

Juanita called Ita fondly by our family, both alive and dead, laughs and my groan. She seems to find my pain funny.

"Oh, I think you'll like it this time, Uncle. It's a potion. Now one dose only last 24 hours." Ita shrugs. I'm trying to make a longer lasting mixture but this all I've gotten to. So far.

I look blankly at my niece. That's lovely for her. What's it got to do with me? 

"There's a rumor going around the magical community," Ita explains as she putters around her shop looking for something. "That there's a new female mediator," She smiles slyly, "A female mediator who **you**'ve spent a lot of time with.

I may be dead but my ears feel tingly like they did when I was alive and embarrassed. 

Ita has her great-great grandmother's knowing. Like Ita, Rosa was a Bruja. Maybe it's a bruja thing.

"So? What has this have to do with your potion?"

"My potion", Ita says with a proud grin, "Can turn an esparte` into a man."

I swallow hard and pray.

Suze-

"School's out for the summer." Adam sang under his breath.

At Cee-Cee's he shrugged.

"Well, two weeks."

I laugh. Two weeks intill it was sand, surf, and sun 24/7. Life was great, Life was wonderful. Something bad was sure to happen any minute now.

As we three walked down the steps and into the courtyard Cee-Cee suddenly stopped. 

"Suze," she whispers in this breathless little voice, "Look. At. That. Guy." She pointed of in some direction.

So being a good little girl I followed her finger to where Father Dom was standing.

He's chatting with a Spanish looking guy in his early 20's who looks like he'd be more comfortable roping cows or something. 

I'm sure he once did rope cows. Back when he was alive that is.

But that's not the thing. The thing is that's Jesse the dead cowboy that "lives" in my bedroom. Now how the heck is he alive?

"Hey Suze, as editor and class Vice-Principal we need to go find out who that guy is." Cee-Cee starts dragging Adam and I down the steps.

Adam's grumbling and I'm in total shock.

"Oh, yeah, the people just need to know, Cee. You just want to check out his ass." Adam snips at Cee-Cee. He sounds jealous to me. Oh, could Adam finally be returning Cee-Cee's amorous feelings?

Now I'm dragging them both as they both stare at one another. Cee-Cee's staring at Adam the way Spike, My cat, stares a rabbit. 

I don't care. All I want to do is go over to Father Dom.

Jesse-

To say the Padre was surprised would be an understatement.

Here I am at Susannah's school wearing modern clothing and a fist of flowers that I picked from someone's yard. I feel ridiculous. 

The good Father seems to find all of this amusing. All the way from his office to the courtyard he'd been chuckling like this was one of Suze's Saturday night comedies.

Father Domanic promised that Susannah has lunch right now.

"Worried?" The Father asks lightly.

"Oh, no." I lied as I crushed the poor flowers even more.

"Jesse." Father Domanic taps me the shoulder. "There she is." 

Turning around I saw Susannah marching towards us followed by her best school friends. The look on her face could kill me again. I died by the hands of one woman, who says I can't again? 

As Susannah comes closer and closer I swear the Padre is laughing harder.

Susannah is an arm length away.

"Father Dom. Jesse." She stands there with an expectant look on her face.

"Here," I gulp, "These are for you." I shove the flowers into her face.

Suze-

I can't believe it! Jesse gave me flowers. Me! I've never received flowers from anyone before.

Sure they were from a dead cowboy, but have you seen Jesse? 

I'm ashamed to admit I melted. I was a pool of liquid Suze at Jesse's feet. It didn't mean I didn't forget about the human thing. Close, but no. 

So I squared my shoulders and took a deep breath. Relax.

"So care to explain?" I finally squeak out.

Jesse just smiles and tilts his head towards Adam and Cee-Cee.

"In private my lady." He drops a smooth bow and picks me up.

He picked me up. Not over his shoulder caveman style, but fairy tale prince style. Not that I read those anymore. Okay?

The whole darn courtyard burst into a chorus of catcalls, wolf whistles, and shouts.

Sleepy woke up long enough to give me a wolf whistle. My other stepbrother, Doc just sighed and went back to his laptop. I swear he's glued to that thing. My final stepbrother Dopey, who lives to make my life h-e- double hockey sticks, yelled, "I'm telling dad."

Ye God.

Jesse-

I had forgotten how annoying 16 year olds were.

As I carried Suze off, Ita said that was very romantic, so who seemed to disagree with Ita, stared to fight and kick.

"Let me go!"

I gently set Suze on the ground. 

After carefully brushing her shift and skirt off (is it legal to have skirts that short?) she starts to glare at me. Placing her hands on her hips she takes one step and other towards me.

I gulp.

"I just you like to know how I became alive?" I offered meekly.

Susannah gives me a curt nod. So I tell everything. Ita, her potions, and all.

Suze-

Wow. I've never seen Jesse blush before. Let me tell you he looks hot doing it. Hell, he looks hot doing anything.

But why did he come here? Why the flower? Is it because I'm one of the two people in Carmel that could see him? That this was a goodbye that now the whole universe could see him?

"And then I just came here to ask you to-" Jesse mumbled something else that I could hear.

"What?" I asked.

"To walk out with me."

Okaaay. Whatever I was expecting it wasn't an invite to go on a walk. Maybe Father Dom would give me permission to live school on account of Jesse begin alive and all.

"To go somewhere with me. Out. A walk, or to set on your roof. Or if you wanted me to I could escort you when you went shopping."

Jesse's hands were hidden deep in the pockets of his blue jeans and his head was tilled to the sun. Did I mention he was hot?

"Do you mean like some 1800's form of dating. Really?' I sound pathetic Evan to my self.

Jesse stopped staring at the sky to look at me.

"You would?"

I nodded my head like a little dash board doggie. 

Jesse retched out kissed me. 

Wow.

We kissed and kissed. People let me just say this for a guy that has been dead for a long time he can do some serious lip lockage.

"Miss. Simons!" I heard Sister Ernestine howl. "This is if not holy ground, sacred ground

"Leave them alone." Father Dom ordered. I could hear him drag the still gruggling sister away.

Jesse sighed and started to move away.

"Oh, no you don't," I order him fiercely, "We have the good Father's permission, remember?"

Fin


End file.
